


your arms around me and we tumble

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: "You just got out of the shower," Malcolm murmured against his lips."And there you were…" Gil's mouth traveled down the column of Malcolm's neck, leaving a trail of kisses. His beard delightfully scratches Malcolm's skin. "Waiting for me. Only dressed in that…" He sucked on the crook of Malcolm's neck— hard enough to leave a bruise. "Tight fitting shirt. The one you know drives me crazy. Teasing Daddy like that."Malcolm tilts his head to the side to give Gil more access to his throat. "Yes," he admits.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	your arms around me and we tumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IllestRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllestRin/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays to Rin! You're an amazing person and an even more amazing friend. I am so glad I met you and to have you part of my life. 🥳🎂🍷🥳🎂🍷🥳🎂🍷🥳🎂🍷 
> 
> Many thanks to Hannah for helping me brainstorm and for beta-ing.
> 
> Art Credit: Malcolm's lock screen is based on [this beautiful art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730320) by [Pond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa).
> 
> Title comes from the Tiffany song 'I Think We're Alone Now'.
> 
> If you're 18+ & wanna hang with other PSon fans come and join us at the Prodigal Son Trash Server. [Click here](https://discord.gg/MyKracR).

One of the benefits of Gil owning an older house built before the second World War was the low counters. On the one hand they were completely ridiculous. They were that smooth and pastel color that used to be popular back in the day— so old fashioned that Malcolm thought that the prices of homes should go down just because they were there. The countertops were absurdly small in height— almost like they were made specifically for children.

One benefit of the counters being so short was that it made it much easier for Gil to lift him by his ass, carry him across the bathroom, and set Malcolm down on the countertop as they kissed passionately— open mouthed, sloppy, and just enough force behind it.

"You just got out of the shower," Malcolm murmured against his lips. 

"And there you were…" Gil's mouth traveled down the column of Malcolm's neck, leaving a trail of kisses. His beard delightfully scratches Malcolm's skin. "Waiting for me. Only dressed in that…" He sucked on the crook of Malcolm's neck— hard enough to leave a bruise. "Tight fitting Umbrella Academy shirt. The one you know drives me crazy. Teasing Daddy like that." 

Malcolm tilts his head to the side to give Gil more access to his throat. "Yes," he admits. He feels his cock beginning to fill. 

Gil hums against his neck. "I guess I'll have to punish you." His hands wrapped around Malcolm's growing erection and squeezes the base. "Why don't you wet Daddy's cock so he can fuck your hole?"

Nodding vigorously, Malcolm hops off the counter and drops down, kneeling in front of the older man. He keeps eye contact with Gil as he unknots the towel around Gil's waist, tossing it to the floor without care. The older man is already fully hard— his lovely cock— thick and veiny— just how Malcolm likes. Under Gil's heated gaze, Malcolm slowly swallows his dick— inch by inch. His cock has always had a pleasant way of making him feel stuffed, even if he wasn't being fucked. Gil’s dick hits the back of his throat, Malcolm gags, but doesn't make a move to pull away.

"That's right, baby." Gil runs his fingers through Malcolm's neatly groomed hair. "Stay right there. Show Daddy what a cock slut you are." 

Malcolm can hear his own noisy throat— gurgling and loud dry heaving. 

How _desperate_ Malcolm must look with his mouth full of cock; with spit collecting around the huge cock in his mouth,escaping his lips and rolling down his chin. His eyes water, but he keeps his eyes up. He snakes his hand down and strokes his own erection. He doesn't want to come— not yet, but fuck he needs some relief from the building pressure. The mental image of himself kneeling on the cold tile with Gil's dick buried balls deep in his mouth and throat only spurs him on to be good for Daddy. 

Gil pulls him off and hauls him to his feet, roughly spinning him around forcing him to bend over the counter, ass presented. 

"Baby, if you kept going I was going to come." Gil spits into his hand, fingering Malcolm open without ceremony. "Let Daddy take care of you now," Gil says when he lines up his erection and pushes into Malcolm's round ass. Once Gil bottoms out, his balls flush with Malcolm's ass, both of them groan in unison. "Ready for me, baby?"

Malcolm can barely get a syllable out before the older man is pounding him relentlessly. It takes his breath away. This isn't slow or emotion fueled, or gentle. This is fast, hot, and dirty. His mouth hangs open, panting heavily like he's in a porn movie. Malcolm gasps when he notices their reflection in the mirror for the first time. Fuck, they look so hot— Gil focused on fucking the life out of Malcolm— then there's himself… the best way that he can describe what he looks like is a bitch in heat. This is something he wants— a feeling that he craves. Malcolm likes to be in charge, but in the bedroom he wants to be broken down until he's a blubbering mess. For once he's able to relax and _let go_. He clenches his teeth, suppressing a long grunt as he comes so hard that his mind feels empty— like he's floating.

Quickly, Gil pulls out, and Malcolm whines at how empty he feels. However a second later warm come splashes onto his lower back, accompanied by Gil's long, low groan. 

"Was I good, Daddy?" Malcolm asks. He's such a slut for praise. He craves to be told he's been good— that he's done right— that he's pleased his partner.

"You were so good for Daddy." Gil strokes his spine, stopping a few inches above the puddle of cooling come. "You were perfect."

"Thank you, Daddy," Malcolm says blissfully. His head feels light and fuzzy. "I love you."

Gil squeezes the back of his neck. "Love you too, kid."

A loud buzzing of Malcolm's phone vibrating on the countertop breaks them out of the moment. Malcolm reaches and grasps it in his hand. He inputs his code to open the phone, admiring the photo of him and Gil from the Cherry Blossom Festival from when he still lived in D.C. Malcolm is holding out a grape flavored lollipop to give to Gil, and Gil's arm is wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him close. It was one of his favourite days they spent together in D.C. Once his phone is unlocked he's greeted by his beautiful Kliego fan art background. It's framed with blighty colored paper lanterns glowing in twilight. Diego and Klaus are kissing— holding each other in a tight embrace. 

Malcolm checks his notifications and sees a text from Dani. He pulls down the notification bar and taps on the text that he can see.

> _Is Gil with you? Do you know where he is? He won't pick up._

Malcolm smiles and quickly types out a response with one hand:

> _Yes, he's with me. I'll have him call you._

A moment later there is a reply that only read: 

>   
>  _Thank you._

"Dani's been trying to get in touch with you," Malcolm informs Gil as he takes the wet washcloth he's been handed and delicately wipes away Gil's come as best as he can. He's mind is beginning to feel more sharp now. "There must be a new lead." He smiles broadly. "You're going to need my help."

Gil hums, picking up the discarded towel off the floor and throwing it in the hamper. "Alright, City Boy. Get ready to head out."

Gil is only a few steps away from the door when Malcolm hip-checks him and leaves a laughing man in his wake. There's a job to do. 


End file.
